


bugs

by ihadtothinkaboutdis1



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF, Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining kinda, Suicide Attempt, coronastuff, sad col
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadtothinkaboutdis1/pseuds/ihadtothinkaboutdis1
Summary: Colin's sad sadvery short thingy
Relationships: Michael Che/Colin Jost
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	bugs

Rough rope tightened around Colin’s neck as he gulped back tears.  
He couldn’t do it though, couldn’t make himself pass out. 

Couldn’t kill himself. 

He tried again that night, with alcohol. Didn’t ‘work’ again, just made him throw up the next morning.  
The thing is, when you spend so much time and energy planning your death, the next day is like a dream. Luckily, there’s no fucking SNL with a pandemic going on…so there’s no one to notice the giant red mark on his neck. And no one to notice how lonely he is.  
But it’s all ok, because two days later he finds out that SNL will continue through online skits, etc. A bubble of happiness forms in his chest, because he’ll see Che every week now, like normal. Colin’s not expecting much from himself (or anyone else for that matter) but it’s a new idea and virus entertainment. So he’ll probably be ok.

“As you know Colin, I lost my Grandmother this week and uh, coming back to work really made me feel better. Especially with you.”

Maybe that line was scripted, but Colin still cried after they stopped filming.

And the way Michael said it, he could’ve really meant it.

Maybe Colin could truly be ok.


End file.
